


Calhola Drabbles

by Cosmic_Files



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adorable, Calhola, Cute, Fluff, Happy, Love, soft hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: I am turning this into my drabbles of Calhola! Most of them are prompts from Tumblr unless stated otherwise! Enjoy!





	1. Soft Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I am turning this into my drabbles of Calhola! Most of them are prompts from Tumblr unless stated otherwise! Enjoy!

Rita dropped her purse on the floor, next to her bag. She saw that Fin had beaten her home and she wasn’t sure how. She took off her heels, padding towards the bedroom in her stockings, carrying her shoes off the tips of her fingers so that she could put them in their place in the closet. She glanced at Fin on the bed, his glasses low on his nose as he played with his phone. Probably another video game, “Hey babe,” He called out as he set the phone on the bed side table. 

She stretched upwards, setting her shoes on the shelf before she met Fin halfway in the bedroom. He could see the tension she was carrying in her shoulders. He knew that she was having a hard day, “Hey,” She murmured, finally greeting him with a kiss. 

Rita draped her arms around his neck, kissing him slightly deeper, before pulling back slightly, “It was a hard case tonight.” She murmured. Answering his unasked question. She ran her fingers lightly down his chest before she stepped back, “I am going to hop in the shower. Can you unzip me?” 

Rita had hoped that it was going to be a better day and she was wearing his favorite red bra that she owned, “Of course I can baby. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Fin ran his warm palms up her arms before he kissed the back of her shoulder. She shivered with his touch, “Once I am done with my shower, can we just go to bed?” 

“Are you hungry?” 

“No. I ate dinner.” She answered, noticing how he was stalling. She smiled to herself. He just wanted to talk to her. 

“Do you want a drink?” 

“No...how about you just join me in the shower? I can use a massage.” Rita looked over her shoulder, making eye contact, smiling, “I don’t mean that kinda massage.” 

Fin smirked slightly before he finally moved her hair aside, pulling her zipper down slowly. They shared a mutual respect for clothes. That was for sure. He pushed the dress off her shoulders, kissing where her shoulder and neck met as he rested his hands on her hips. 

“Mmmm, your hair is really soft.” He murmured, “Why don’t we take a bath instead. Then we can relax and talk. I missed you today,” He admitted. 

Rita turned,enjoying the way his hands felt on her hips, “Why don’t you get some drinks made for us and I will start the bath?” 

“That sounds perfect baby,” Fin smiled.


	2. Detention

Fin heard his phone ringing as he looked at everyone else, digging the phone out, he had to hold back a groan. It was his grandson’s school. He knew this meant that they couldn’t get a hold of Ken, “Excuse me,” He said gently before he stepped into the break room. 

He took a deep breath before he answered, “Yes…what?! I…okay…yeah. You’re welcome,” He sighed before he hung up, “That damn kid,” He muttered. He was getting too old for this. 

****

Rita was resting her head on her desk. She felt so tired. Especially since Fin had kept her up for most of the night. The thought alone brought a smile to her face. She took a deep breath to tamper down her desires before she took a deep breath. 

She smiled as she saw who was calling her phone, “I was just thinking about how tired I am and how you are to blame.” She flirted as she leaned back in her chair. 

“Babe, I wish I could tell you the things that I want to do if I were with you right now,” He answered evenly, “But I am actually calling because I need a favor,” He said softly. 

“Are you okay?” Rita quipped as she felt her spine straighten. 

“I am okay. I am going to be running late for dinner tonight. Jaden got detention and I am going to have to pick him up. Ken asked me if I could.” He answered soothingly. 

Rita felt her heart beat calm down as he spoke. She ran her fingers through her hair before she leaned back, “Detention? Again?” 

“Yeah..these kids won’t stop making fun of his dads. They are saying he is gay because his dads are gay. He doesn’t handle that well.” He said softly. 

“Tell him next time that these kids mess with him, that I will step in,” She grinned. 

Fin checked his surroundings, “Well I hope that you will be ready for me tonight,” He shot back. 

 

 


	3. Stolen Mochi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at a grocery store today, eating some delicious chocolate coffee mochi, when this idea popped into my head!

Rita tied her up in a bun as she headed towards the kitchen. She pulled her jeans up slightly and pulled the freezer open. She scanned the items. Everything was in place. Everything except for her mochi. She frowned slightly. She closed the door, turning, “Fin?” She called. 

She heard the sound from his video games cease before she saw him come around the corner, “What’s up babe?” He quipped as he walked closer to her. 

“Have you seen my mochi? I bought some today. Now...now it’s missing.” She leaned onto the island, allowing her grey v-neck top to do some work for her. She smirked as she saw his eyes flick downwards before they came back up. 

“Nope,” He shrugged. 

She narrowed her eyes, before she stood and pulled open the door, looking around the freezer again, “They aren’t in there!” She said pointedly. 

“I don’t know where they are!” Fin held up his hands in a not guilty way. 

“Really?” She cocked an eyebrow. She walked towards him, “Then why is there chocolate on the corner of your mouth?” 

“I ate chocolate,” Fin smirked. 

Rita draped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body flush to his, “Then I guess you are full.” 

“Not that full,” Fin replied huskily before he pulled her into a kiss. 


	4. Video Games

Fin smiled at the way Rita’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration, “Babe…babe! All you gotta do is kill that guy right there! It is not that hard! I promise!” Fin chuckled softly. 

“Not that hard?!” She glanced down at the remote control, “This game is a joke! How are you supposed to see anything? I don’t like this!” She huffed. She hit every button the PlayStation remote before she finally hit the pause button and set the remote control on the table, “How do you find this relaxing?!” 

Rita leaned against the arm chair as she looked at Fin, “Well,” He pulled her feet into his lap, running is palms up and down her shins, “I just know how to play video games. If you knew how to do that, you would like it too.” He smirked. 

“I know how to play video games!” Rita protested. 

“Clearly not on PlayStation,” He tilted his head as he looked at her. 

“I would wipe your ass on the floor on on any game when it comes to Super Nintendo.” Rita taunted. 

“You think you can beat me at Mario Kart?” He questioned as he stood. He pulled her down onto the couch, hovering over her as he heard her laughter. 

“Yes. As a matter of fact, I do. I know that I can beat you.” She ran her hands up and down his chest. 

Fin kissed her slowly, deeply, “I think that you should prove it,” He hummed to her lowly. 

Rita smirked, pushing him back, sliding from underneath him, “Let’s go. I know a bar that has retro games where I can kick your ass,” She smirked before she went to go grab a pair of flats.


	5. Baby Fever

Rita was lost in her thoughts. She stirred some fresh basil and salt into the marinara sauce that she warmed on the stove. She glanced on the pasta, that wasn’t done just yet, as she bit her lower lip. She wanted to tell Fin but didn’t know how to. 

Fin followed his nose to the kitchen, smiling as he saw her cooking. He paused briefly, watching her move around the kitchen, feeling a smile on his face before he walked towards her. Fin wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling Rita’s neck. “Relax baby. It’s just me,” He murmured and breathed in her scent. 

“Mmm,” Rita smiled as she leaned her body into his. “Keep distracting me and I am going to burn the sauce!” 

“No you won’t babe. I think that the sauce will be fine.” Fin moved his hands down to her hips, turning her to face him, “I think that...babe?” 

Rita sometimes how easily he could read her face, “Yes?” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It was just a hard day at work,” She shrugged, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Fin rose an eyebrow, knowing that he was missing something else, but he wasn’t going to push her. Fin dipped his head down, kissing her thoroughly, before pulling back, smiling at the blissful look on her face, “We don’t have to talk about work,” He promised. 

Rita licked her lips, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him, “I...” She cut herself off. The thought sounded ridiculous in her head and Rita didn’t want to know how ridiculous it would sound coming out of her mouth, “Thank you babe,” She smiled. 

Rita turned back to dinner, “Here taste this and tell me if its good.” She fished a piece of pasta out of the water, blowing on it before she fed it to Fin. 

“This is absolute perfection,” He winked before moving to get down the plates and glasses. 

Rita bit the inside of her cheek.  _Just tell him the truth. The worst that can happen is you lose your entire relationship._ Rita thought to herself as she leaned against the counter, hugging herself, “Fin? I...I want to be a Mom.” She watched his face for a reaction. Rita could feel her stomach drop. His face was blank. 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” He asked softly as he walked towards her, setting the plates on the counter by the oven. 

“A long time,” Rita admitted. 

“What made you realize this?” 

“Seeing Olivia with Noah. I always wanted a child, but between work and numerous failed relationships, it just...well.. it just never happened.” 

Fin slid his fingers under her chin, tilting it upwards, “Then we can talk to Olivia about the adoption process. Ok?” Fin smiled softly. 

Rita’s vision became shimmery before she hugged him tightly, “Thank you Fin,” She murmured. 


	6. Broken Mistakes

Rita could feel her anger bubbling under her skin as she looked at Fin. He was pushing his food around his plate, just as angry. He looked at her before he finally stood, “I am not going to sit here and brood,” He snapped.

Rita’s eyes followed him as he dropped his plate, still full of food that she had made, into the sink. She stood, “Fine! Then don’t! Why don’t you just fucking leave then! You did last time!” She snapped.

Fin pivoted quickly to face her, striding towards her. He held her arms in his hands as their noses almost touched, “I didn’t want to leave last time. You were the one that pushed me away. You were the one that decided to give up on us!”

Rita smacked his arms away as he stood, looking at him, “Don’t give me that bullshit! I told you to leave for one night because we were both angry and we both needed some space.”

“Space. That is what you are going to blame this on?” Fin cocked his eyebrow as he tilted his head, “Darling. Haven’t you noticed space is all that you have?!” He spread his arms out pointed around them as he stepped backwards, “The problem is that you don’t have enough space for me in your world.”

“I told you. Conner came over to discuss a case with me. Nothing happened with us. I don’t date colleagues. You know that. You know me.” She felt her hands curling into fists as she felt tears burning behind her eyes, “You are one of the few people that actually know me,” She answered solemnly.

“Are you sure about that?!” He snapped.

“YOU SLEPT WITH SOMEONE WHEN ALL I NEEDED WAS A NIGHT TO BREATH,” Rita finally exploded as her hands unfurled. She wanted to hit him. She wanted him to feel the pain that she was feeling, “I loved you Fin,” She choked out.

Fin felt frozen to his spot. She love…loved him. He had made a mistake. He had told her the moment he had done it. He just never realized how much he had hurt her. Fin took a step closer to her, “Rita,” He said softly.

“Don’t touch me,” She answered firmly, taking a step back as she crossed her arms over her chest, “I don’t want you to touch me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me how you truly felt?” He held his spot on the floor, not moving a muscle. He was terrified that it would shatter everything around him and he knew how that was about to happen.

“Because I should have never let myself fall that deeply into my emotions.”

“Emotions are something that makes us human baby. It’s not something that we can help,” Fin answered gently. He had never wanted so badly to take back all of his words in his entire life. The beginning of their fight had just been petty and now they were in shit so deep, he thought he was going to drown.

“Do. Not. Baby. Me.” She articulated before she took a deep, shaky breath. She looked him in the eye as she said the next sentence with a sharp tongue, “You need to go. Forgiving you was a mistake.”

Rita dropped her head, using her long brown hair as a curtain before she walked around him, heading towards her bedroom, alone. She felt the tears finally pouring over her eyelids. She knew that their relationship was done. For good.


	7. Perfectly Nervous

Rita looked around the living room with her arms crossed. She couldn’t help but think how the living room looked too perfect. Rita walked towards the couch, pulling the blanket off, as she tilted her head. Now the brown couch looked empty without the blanket on the back of the couch. There weren’t a lot things that Rita hated, but meeting family for the first time wasn’t on the top of her list for things that she liked. 

“Baby?” Fin gently touched Rita’s shoulder, feeling her jump, “Rita baby,” He laughed gently. Fin laid his hands on her hips turning her around as he felt the blanket brush against his shins, “What’s wrong?” 

“Everything looks too perfect and what if Ken and Alejandro thinks I am up tight?” Rita’s eyebrows knit together. 

“Would it help you if I mess up the house?” Fin smirked. 

Rita rolled her eyes, lightly punching his arm, “That is not what I meant and you know it!” 

Fin pulled Rita close, hugging her tightly, “You are not stuck up. I promise that Ken and Alejandro are going to love you.” He kissed her cheek before stepping back as he took the blanket, “Now go get ready.” 

Rita looked at him as she bit her lip, “Fin…families don’t like me. I don’t think that you understand that.” 

“Rita.” Fin tossed the blanket over his shoulder, “Babe. I like you. I would not be doing this if I didn’t think that our relationship wasn’t going somewhere.” Fin cupped her face, “I promise you. Everything is homey and comfortable. I promise you, that tonight? Tonight will be our perfect.” Fin smiled as he watched Rita’s body relax a bit. 

Rita uncrossed her arms, placing her hands on his hips, “I don’t think that you understand. I will think that meeting family members is going well, but then it turns out I misinterpreted things.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Fin took her hands into his own as he intertwined their fingers, “Ken and Alejandro are two of the most least judgmental people you will ever meet. I wish you could have seen how happy Ken was when I told him that I want you two to meet. Plus, if things go bad, you can always be happy that Jaden won’t remember anything.” 

“That is not funny Fin,” Rita scowled. 

“Just a smidge,” Fin shrugged with a playful smile, “Now, I promise that everything will be okay. Ken and Alejandro will love you.” Fin soothingly said. 

“Thank you,” Rita murmured as she draped her arms over his shoulder. 

Fin smiled as he leaned forward, kissing her sweetly but briefly. He slowly pulled back, licking his lips, “Mmm…now why don’t you go get dressed and I will do the rest of the preparations.” 

Rita smiled as she played with his shirt collar,”Why don’t you come and join me in the shower?” 

Fin cocked and pulled her close, draping his arm around her hips, “Why don’t we rain check and I promise I will make it up later,” He kissed the tip of her nose before he turned, and headed towards kitchen. 

Rita smiled, “You are perfect,” She murmured.


	8. Frustrating Tricks

Rita walked into the house, her heels clacking against the hardwood floor heavily as she headed towards the bedroom. Rita still felt the tension in her shoulders. Buchanan had pulled a complete hat trick out of nowhere, and Rita was pissed that she hadn’t seen it coming, then again, she felt off her game for some reason and Rita felt the need to figure it out. Now. **  
**

Rita walked into her closet, staring at everything before she took off her heels, putting them into her proper place. Rita absentmindedly started to unbutton her blouse as she headed towards where she put her clothes that needed to be dry cleaned. Rita nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt arms wrap around her, “Jesus Fin!” Rita snapped as she turned towards him clutching her blouse around the collar.

“Whoa, Rita. It’s okay baby. It’s just me.” Fin answered soothingly.

“You could give me some warning next time instead of just scaring the shit out of me!” She snapped as she scowled.

“Rita. Why are you so on edge?” Fin questioned as his brows furrowed.

Rita felt her nostrils flare as she squeezed her eyes shut, before she answered, “I am fine,” Rita said slowly as she looked at him, “Just please, give me some warning next time?” She asked in a strained voice. 

“Okay,” Fin mumbled, holding his hands up as if a gun was pointed at him before he started backing away, “I will go start dinner.”

Rita nodded, turning away before she finished unbuttoning her blouse as her skirt joined it shortly after. Rita grabbed one of her thick sweaters and yoga pants before she headed towards the kitchen. Rita pulled her hair into a messy bun before she glanced at the counter, seeing that Fin was enjoying a glass of wine. She felt guilty about her earlier outburst.

Rita pulled open fridge, looking for her favorite white wine. She double checked herself before closing the door, “Did you finish the wine?”

“There was only one glass left,” Fin shrugged as he mixed the spices into the ground beef for tacos.

Rita felt herself snap before she could even stop herself, “For fuck sake Fin! Why do you have to finish everything?! Why can’t you just ask if I want something?! It’s not that hard! I mean fuck!” Rita ran her hands over her face before she looked at Fin.

“What the hell is up your ass?” Fin scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You!” Rita snapped, “You and Buchanan and this fucking case!” Rita grabbed his glass of wine off the counter before downing the rest in two gulps, “Just back the fuck off!” Rita snarled before she turned away from him, heading towards the bedroom.

“How the hell am I up your ass?! I didn’t do anything wrong except for try to show you some decency and love! Just because you had a hard day, doesn’t mean that you get to take it out on me!” He screamed after her.

Rita stuck her middle finger up, not bothering to turn back. Rita flinched slightly as she heard something smack against metal, before hearing the television click on at a loud volume. Rita slammed the bedroom door before she curled atop her comforter.

She could still hear the television but now sounds of video games filled their home. Rita looked at the engagement ring on her finger. It was perfect, even as she pushed it around her fingers for no reason. Rita took a deep breath as she felt herself calming down. Rita could feel the wine circling in her stomach as she turned to her other side, tucking her arm under her head.

Rita rubbed her temple before she sat up. She crossed her legs, staring at her hands as she felt guilt ripple through her stomach. Rita sighed deeply. She knew that she was taking it out on Fin and she knew that was unfair to him. Rita rubbed her eyes smearing her makeup slightly but not caring.

“God damn it Rita. Swallow your pride!” She mumbled under her breath before she pushed herself up and headed back towards the living room. Rita took a deep breath before she sat down next to Fin.

Fin had felt her sit next to him before he hit the pause button and placed the remote on the coffee table, “Yea?” Fin quipped as he clasped his hands in his lap, leaning back slightly.

“Fin look…I…” RIta bit her lip. Rita felt the words get stuck in her throat and couldn’t say anything else.

Fin started to stand before Rita grabbed his hand. Rita made eye contact, before she looked up at him, “Sit down…please,” She murmured.

“Why? So you can yell at me some more?” Fin cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her.

“No. I want to apologize.” Rita said softly as she looked at him. Rita intertwined their fingers as she looked up at him.

Fin took a deep breath before he finally sat down. Fin felt her hand tighten around his hand. He moved closer to Rita before calmly saying to her, “Just talk to me.”

“I am sorry. Okay? I shouldn’t have taken my stress out on you. I was so upset because Buchanan blindsided me. I haven’t been blindsided in years. I was so mad because this case has just been a disaster after disaster. I feel horrible that I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have.” Rita looked at him with softer eyes.

Fin pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her temple, “I know that you feel like you are failing, but baby. I know that you are so smart. Much smarter than you give yourself credit for. Trust me.”

Rita found herself smiling. She straddled his hips, running her hands over his shoulders, “Thank you,” She gave him a soft kiss, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I love you.”

Fin smiled as he kissed her cheek, “I love you too.” He cupped her face before giving her a long slow kiss.


	9. Rits and Livia

Rita looked around as she walked into the precinct. She was, once again, helping out the unit by representing Dominick Carisi.  Rita knew that the charges of excessive force were blasphemous against him of all people. Just from the conversations that they had shared, Rita knew in her gut that he would only use the force needed when it came to detaining a suspect. Rita pulled the files from her briefcase as she walked towards Olivia’s office, knocking on the door, only stepping in as Fin stepped out. 

 

Rita curtly nodded towards him before stepping in, catching a whiff of his cologne. Rita felt her body buzz slightly as she shut the door behind herself, “Hi Olivia.” She smiled, smoothing her skirt before she sat down. 

 

“Hey yourself. How are things going for Carisi? Desk duty is driving him crazy,” Olivia stated, taking her glasses off, setting them atop her desk. Olivia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she plucked her coffee cup off her desk, taking a long sip. 

 

“Tough luck. Desk duty is what he is stuck on until your Internal Affairs decides to pull their heads out of their asses,” Rita answered seriously. 

 

“Do you think he is innocent?” Olivia questioned cautiously. 

 

“Yes, I do. Dominick is a gentleman and he also knows the law. In my opinion, he is probably one of the best because he understands enforcing the law and the legalities that go with them. Maybe you should have your other detectives doing the same thing.” Rita smirked. 

 

Olivia laughed gently, “That would be expensive and not only that, but nearly all of my detectives grumble when they have to go for new training. Good luck trying to get them to go through seven years of schooling.” 

 

Rita scoffed, “Fair enough,” She opened her briefcase, pulling out the files, “Thank you for letting me borrow these. It helped me and I am sure that by the end of this week, Dominick will be off the hook,” She set the beige folders atop Olivia’s desk. 

 

“Rita, I know you don’t have to take our cases as pro bono, but you do. I appreciate it.” Olivia said genuinely, “I don’t know of many lawyers who would do what you do.” 

 

Rita grinned, “I know. Not all defense lawyers set out to piss off the NYPD. At least, I can speak for myself in that matter. I will let you know the moment Dominick can be pulled off of desk duty.” Rita pulled her purse onto her shoulder before she stood. 

 

Olivia nodded, standing herself, “I can walk you out.” 

 

“Great. Then you can also tell me where the good coffee is? I would accept a cup from here but…” Rita wrinkled her nose. 

“I get it,” Olivia laughed as she walked out with Rita. 

 

Rita tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she heard a small voice, “RITS!” Jayden screamed before he wiggled his way out of his Grandpa’s chair. Rita felt her cheeks redden as Jayden hugged her around her legs. 

 

Visible shock became apparent in Sonny, Amanda’s, and Olivia’s face whereas nerves were apparent in Fin’s face. Fin mouthed an apology to Rita as Amanda straightened with interest. She had wondered why Fin had seemed so happy lately, now she knew why and there was no way he was going to live this one down. 

 

“Jay...uh... what are you doing here honey?” Rita could feel the heat warm her cheeks even more as she felt the small group of people eyes on her. 

 

“Surprising Grandpa! I didn’t know you were here too Rits! Hi Livia,” Jayden smiled her before he buried his face back into Rita’s legs.

 

“Hi buddy,” Olivia smirked as she looked at Ken. 

 

Ken cleared his throat, “Jayden buddy, I think it’s time for us to go.” 

 

“I don’t want to leave!” Jayden frowned. 

 

Rita lowered herself down and kissed his forehead, wiping her lipstick off, “Jayden, honey, what did we say about listening to Dad?” She murmured to him gently. 

 

Jayden huffed, pulling away as he crossed his tiny arms over his chest, “When Daddy says it’s time to go, it’s time to go.” 

 

Rita smiled, “I will see you tonight. Okay?” She said softly and hugged him tightly before he took off, running to Ken, leaving with his father. 

 

An awkward silence fell between Fin, Olivia, Sonny, Amanda, and Rita. Fin glanced at his squad before finally stepping towards Rita as he cleared his throat, “Well, the cat is out of the bag.” He shrugged as he draped his arm around Rita’s waist, “I have actually been dating Rita for a while now. Y’all should know that I love her.” Fin smiled at Rita before kissing her cheek. 

 

Rita visibly relaxed into him as her shoulders became less tense, “How long?” Amanda quipped as she narrowed her eyes at Fin. 

 

“Almost a year...really, it has been one of the best years of my life.” Fin kissed Rita’s temple, “If you don’t mind Liv, I would like to walk her out.” 

 

“After telling me that I haven’t been a part of the best year of your life?” Olivia teased, “Take lunch while you are at it.” She smirked. 


	10. Positively Not Positive

Rita pushed her food around. Of all things that she could possibly be feeling, she felt disappointment. She moved her hair out of her face so that she could finally eat some of her food. Rita looked up, seeing Rafael’s mouth moving, but she was struggling to understand what he was saying, “I am sorry, what?” 

“Rita,” Rafael’s brows furrowed as he leaned towards her, “What is going on with you? Have you been listening?” 

Rita bit her lip, running her hands over her face, “I thought I was pregnant and I’m not.” She sighed heavily and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Rafael sighed softly, “I am so sorry…have you an Fin been trying?” 

Rita shook her head as she looked at him, “No…I thought I was pregnant so I took a test and it was positive. I told Fin that I thought I was and he was over the moon. This morning I took another test because something just told me to and I found that I am not. Now, I have to tell him that I am not.”

Rafael set his glass of bourbon down and looked at her with soft eyes, “I am so, so sorry Rita. I didn’t even know that you wanted a child,” 

“Don’t pull that pity crap with me Barba,” She picked up her phone, checking the time, “I gotta go,” Rita said gently as she started to pull out to cover her part of the bill. 

“It isn’t pity crap. I consider you a friend and I am sorry that you aren’t pregnant, because I can tell that you wanted it. Are you positive that you aren’t positive?”

Rita set her cash out, standing, “Thanks, but you don’t always get what you want,” She stood, “I will see you later.” 

***

Rita stood outside their home, twisting her wedding ring around her finger. She had hoped for so much that she was pregnant. Rita had fought from crying in the cab. Rita took a deep breath before she walked up the stairs. Rita smiled as she heard Pepper bounding towards her, “Hi baby,” She smiled as she crouched down, scratching behind her ears and kissing her wet nose. 

Fin came around the corner, “My two favorite girls,” He smiled. 

Rita felt guilt shoot through her before she stood, giving Fin a quick kiss on his cheek, “Hey babe,” She murmured before she felt him take her briefcase. Rita took off her heels, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

“How was your day? How are you feeling? I have some ice tea in the fridge.” 

“The day was normal. I am…okay,” She bit her lip as she felt more guilt in the pit of her stomach. 

Fin heard her voice. He set her briefcase atop the island, before he gently held her hips, “What’s wrong?” 

“Fin,” Rita licked her lips, placing her hands on his chest, focusing on how soft the fabric of his shirt was, “I uhm…I’m not pregnant. It was a false positive.” Rita was blinking rapidly. She was trying so hard not to cry. 

Fin tilted her chin up, “Rita, baby. It’s okay. I know this sucks, but if we are supposed to have a child we will. I don’t want you sad. If you want to, we can keep trying,” He said soothingly. 

Rita wrapped her arms around him. Fin held her tightly, feeling his shirt get slightly wet. He hummed a gentle song as he just held her. 


	11. Salty Air

Fin woke up slowly, hearing the waves crash and could taste the salt on his tongue. Fin turned in the bed, looking at Rita. To him, she looked like an angel with her hair around her. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. He wanted to take a picture, just so he could have this moment to himself forever.

Instead, Fin slid closer to her, pulling her into his arms. Rita groaned softly, “Either I am dreaming, or you are really happy to see me,” She mumbled sleepily.

“I am very happy to see you,” Fin answered huskily, moving her hair away from her neck as he softly kissed her skin.

Rita turned, facing him as she smiled sleepily,“Mmm, baby. After last night, I am not ready for another round. How about we go get breakfast and get some breakfast?” Rita smiled as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

Fin smirked, “Damn, here I thought you can’t get enough of me!”

Rita laughed lightly, “I can’t, but I am also very hungry and I want some coffee. Plus,” She ran her fingers lightly down his chest, “Plus, I packed the bikini that you love. I figured at some point you might want to have a chance to peel it off?”

Fin bit his lip as he pictured her in the bathing suit, “Damn it woman!”

Rita laughed as he rolled atop of her, giving her comically ticklish kisses, “Fin!” Rita playfully slapped his shoulder.

***

Rita stretched out on her beach chair as she pulled her hat lower down on her head as she enjoyed the way that the sun beat against her skin. She grabbed her margarita, enjoying the way the drink cooled her system before she settled back into her chair. Going to Puerto Rico had been the best idea that Fin had ever had.

Rita felt sun drunk. Rita looked at Fin’s chair, frowning when he wasn’t there. She looked at the pool, smiling as she saw him floating on his back. Rita walked to the edge of the pool, crouching down, “Want to go get some lunch? I am buzzing and ready for some food.”

Fin flipped over, swimming towards the edge, shading his eyes slightly, “Why don’t you join me for dip? Your shoulders are looking a little pink.”

“Mmm no. I want to eat.”

Fin sighed heavily, but knew that he would be pissed, but it was worth it. He grabbed her hand, pulling her in, smirking as he heard her scream. He grabbed her hat from the water before he set it atop the concrete. Fin leaned into the wall smirking at Rita.

“You are dead.” Rita hissed once she swam close enough to him.

Fin wrapped his arms around her, cupping her bum, as he felt brazen, “You love me too much to kill me,” He said innocently.

“You say that now!”


End file.
